The Cullens in the Snow
by MissCatherine96
Summary: Bella and Renesemee have fun together in the snow, but its not long until Bella senses she's being watched... One off, sweet and romantic. Bella as a vampire. please Review! My first Fanfic so please be nice


**The Cullen's in the snow**

I'd been watching the snow fall all night, and as dawn broke over the horizon, I was able to really take it in. When I was human, I'd hated snow. It was cold and wet, and nearly caused me to die on one occasion. But now with my enhanced vampire senses, I was able to take in its pure beauty. I could see the detail in each flake. Humans are right about each one being unique. The little sun there was made each snowflake sparkle as it came falling down to earth, making them look like diamonds. I remembered how I saw the snow when I was human, and how my weak human eyes couldn't see what effect the sun had on the flakes. I was still admiring the snow, when I was taken out of my day dream by a small whimper coming from my daughter's room. I quickly left my spot at the window and got to my daughter before she had even gotten out of bed.

"Good morning sweetie" I said, kissing her on the head.

"Good morning mama" my perfect daughter said back to me. She was only 9 months old, but she looked about 3. I didn't care, not anymore, not now that I knew I wouldn't lose her.

"Mamma, where's daddy?" she asked me, her big brown eyes melting my heart.

"erm..." I suddenly realised Edward should have been back from hunting hours ago.

"hmm, I don't know sweetie, I forgot all about him, I was too distracted by the…" I trailed off, suddenly realising that Renesmee hadn't seen the snowfall yet.

"Sweetie come and look! Come and look how beautiful the forest is today!" I cried, suddenly very excited. She pulled the most adorable confused expression, before I cuddled her to my chest and ran at inhuman speed to the window.

"look" I told her, and she pulled the curtain back to peer out suspiciously. Her face went from an expression of suspicion, to shock, then pure joy in half a second.

"Mamma! Mamma! Snow! Snow mamma! I want to go out! I want to go out and play in it! Please mamma! Can we play in it?" she was bouncing in my arms, and her face had a huge smile on it.

"Of course my darling baby, of course!" I told her squeezing her to me.

"But first we have to get you dressed"

Ten minuets later, my daughter was dressed for the weather in the most fashionable way possible, thanks to her selection of ridiculously expensive clothes. On her feet, a pair of pink hunter wellies, on her legs, a pair of French connection jeans, on her body, a white Vivienne Westwood coat, accessorised by a pink woolly beret, a pink scarf, and pink gloves knitted my Esme. Personally, I was wearing a pair of Uggs, blue jeans, a blue trench coat and a blue beret. Not that I felt the cold, but I didn't want a human to see me in a snow covered forest with nothing but a top and jeans on.

"Mamma, come on!" Renesmee cried, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Okay, okay! But before I open the door, remember you stay with me at all times, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mamma. Are we going to the big house?" she smiled up at me, and she was still bouncing.

"Yes sweetie, I think we should find out where daddy is, don't you?" I smiled, and with that I opened the door, and she was out in a flash.

The journey was full of squeals of laughter, giggling, and a lot of rolling around in the snow. I'd never seen my baby so happy before, and that's a lot, considering she was practically always happy. One hour later, we were only halfway to the house, a journey which took 15 minutes max at human speed. At this point, we'd built 10 different snowmen and women, for each member of the Cullen family plus Jacob. We'd had 6 snowball fights, made 26 snow angles (13 each) and watched the robins fly around. Well I say we, Nessie watched the birdies as they wouldn't come near me.

It was while I was watching my daughter play with the birds, when something hard and wet hit me on the back of the head. I my hand snapped to my head to see what it was, and sure enough it was the remains of a snowball. I whipped round to see who had thrown it- it couldn't have been Nessie, I was watching her when it happened. I scanned the trees with my enhanced senses. Nothing looked out of place- just the trees covered in snow. But I knew someone was out there, and they had got _my_ _hair wet!_ Someone had to pay. I turned by sight back to my daughter and inhaled deeply, tasting the air around me. _Oak leaves, wet ground, icicles, something familiar..._ My eyes flew open with a start. I knew who it was. And oh, he had some explaining to do! He was behind the big oak tree about 50 feet behind me. He'd be sorry for getting my hair wet.

I knelt down and picked up a handful of snow. I held it in front of my body, because I knew he couldn't see what I was doing then. I compressed the snow I had into my hand, until it was the size of a small stone. I then added more snow, and compressed that again. I repeated my tactic until I had a tennis-ball-sized snow ball, which was so hard it would probability knock a human out. Renesmee had stopped playing with the robins, and was currently looking at me with a questioning look. I smiled and winked at her, before lowering the invisible shield that surrounded my brain.

_That was a VERY bad move_

I practically shouted it in my head before I threw the ball as fast and hard as I possibly could toward the oak tree. The ball curved around the tree, and I heard it the bang echo off the trees as the ball collided with his face. Whilst this was happening, I picked up 3 more balls of snow and ran very fast towards the oak tree. To my extreme pleasure, I found my incredibly surprised husband sprawled on the floor, because the force of the blow had knocked him off his feet. I had a very quick laugh before I pelted him with the snowballs I'd picked up. However, he caught the third ball and threw it straight back at me, resulting in the ball exploding into a million peaces on my face. That caught me off guard, and before I'd recovered, He'd thrown two more.

_Retreat!_ I legged it away from the oak tree, across the clearing and into a small ditch. There I grabbed handfuls of snow and threw them like bullets towards the man who was now hunting me across the clearing. He blocked most of them, but a couple hit him. He was getting close, so I jumped up and into the branches of a nearby tree. He looked up at me, just in time for me to smile at him before I shook the tree, and a ton of snow fell on him and buried him. Nessie- who I had completely forgotten about- began to laugh hysterically. I jumped down from the tree and started laughing myself. I stopped laughing however, as soon as I realised the lump of snow was flat- he wasn't there. I tensed on the spot.

Where was h-

I was suddenly struck from the side by a blur, who knocked me to the ground and pinned me to the floor.

"That's not fair!" I screamed at Edward, who was currently laughing hysterically on top of me.

"How exactly is that now fair?" He asked me, smouldering me with his golden eyes.

"You used bodily contact! I only used snow" I sneered at him, though I was trying not to laugh.

"There are no rules to a snowball fight!" he said smiling and shaking his head.

"I think the word 'snow' in 'snowball' makes it clear that-" I never got to finish my sentence, because I was suddenly cut off my Edwards lips on mine, and all of my anger melted away. I don't know how long we were kissing, but I let my lips slip into a pout when Edward finally pulled away.

"Am I forgiven Mrs Cullen?" he asked me in a little child's voice.

"I'll think about it" I told him, with a smile. Edward leaned in for another kiss, but his lips never met mine, and when I opened my eyes to see why, I nearly burst out laughing. Edward was frozen above me with a very surprised look on his face. The remains of a snowball was dripping from the back of his head.

Our daughter was standing a few feet away from us giggling on the spot. Edward slowly turned his head towards her, and said very menacingly

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it Nessie?" Nessie screamed and started to run, still giggling. Edward got up and ran after her at human speed. Renesmee was getting faster every day, but she still wasn't faster than any human. Edward picked up a snowball and threw it at Nessie's back. It was nowhere near as hard as when he was throwing them at me, just hard enough for it to break into dust when it hit her back. He then picked our squealing daughter up and tickled her. The laughter of the two people in the world who meant the most to me was the best sound I had ever heard. Edward returned to me with our daughter on his shoulders, her legs either side of his head.

"Never throw a snowball at me Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He said, bouncing up and down, making Nessie squeal. We started to walk towards the house when I suddenly remembered something.

"Where have you been?" I asked looking at him very sternly. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You were hunting for over twelve hours!" I said, my anger returning.

"Oh, I went Christmas shopping" He said, smiling at me like a bad school boy.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah. I went into Port Angelis and something caught my eye, and well, before I knew it, I'd bought everyone a present and it was 9:30!" It was like he was trying to squirm out of it.

I started to laugh "You're so funny when you try to get out of things." I said to him. "But I missed you. Next time, don't take so long!"

He flashed me his crooked smile I loved. He leaned towards me and whispered

"Don't you think I missed you too?" His lips brushed my ear as he spoke, and as soon as he finished speaking I pulled his lips to mine. Just like in a movie, it began to snow, making the moment even more beautiful. When we pulled apart, the first thing I was my daughter sat on my husbands shoulders, trying to catch the flakes.

And that's when I knew my life was perfect.

God I love snow!


End file.
